


It's all a misunderstanding

by Spirit0210



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Worried Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri being a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit0210/pseuds/Spirit0210
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have an argument about who would top that night, it was stupid really. Viktor is sent to the sofa by an angry Yuuri and things don't go as planned





	It's all a misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/gifts).



Yuuri lay in the King size bed alone in the middle of the night, he knew he was being over dramatic about the argument between him and Viktor and now he felt terribly bad. He'd sent Viktor to sleep on the sofa that night to think about what he had done but now Yuuri couldn't help but feel like he was in the wrong. So he got out of bed, chucked a large shirt on and headed for the lounge where the sofa resided. The thought of his lover sleeping on the cold leather pained him dearly, he felt so stupid to have had an argument about who would top that night. He slowly opened the door to the living room and was suddenly hit by the faint sounds of sobbing. His heart shattered into pieces at the sound, he'd done that, he'd done this to Viktor. It was all his fault. He quietly walked towards the sofa trying not to disturb his lover, "Vitya? Are you ok?" He didn't get a response. So he made the short distance around the side of the leather chair to face the front of his love. Viktor was not in good shape at all, his hair looked disheveled, his eyes were red with tears, and his breathing...his breathing! Yuuri suddenly ran forward and scooped Viktor into his arms. The panic attack had looked to have gone on for quite a few hours now, his love looked distant and cold, as if all the life had been drained from within him. Yuuri placed Viktor's head up so that he had a better access to oxygen "Vitya! Vitya can you hear me!" Viktor continued sobbing and choking as if that was all he could ever do. The black haired placed his hands over Viktor's ears to to try and destract him from his thoughts, he was rewarded with a slight response, it was progress, small, but they were getting there. He then placed a short light kiss on Viktor's lips as an attempt to snap him out of his attack. Viktor shot up from his lying place and looked around frantically. His bloodshot eyes met with Yuuri's dark brown orbs and all time just stopped. His breathing became normal once again, his hair looked slightly less rugged and his eye lids started to droop. The last words he was able to speak were "Y-Yuuri..thank god.." And then he fell into a deep sleep enveloped in his lovers arms. Yuuri smiled at the end result and slowly, gently lifted him up from the ground and headed towards the door. He nudged the door open with his foot and did the same action to close it. Lying Viktor down gently, he wrapped him in the softest blanket they had so that he could stay warm and cosy, laying down next to him and cuddled up to his side. "I'm so sorry Vitya, for all the pain that I have caused you.." His eye lids slowly started to wilt, he wrapped an arm around Viktor before falling a into the deep depths of sleep.


End file.
